The field of the invention relates generally to the manufacturing of systems with complex wiring systems, and more specifically, to methods and systems for wiring systems analysis and verification.
Certain traditional manufacturing enterprises are moving their business model to that of a large-scale systems integrator. As such, there is a need for systems and methods that verify wiring system designs developed by suppliers. As an example, aircraft wiring systems present unique challenges in terms of scale, spatial requirements, and the number of interfaces. For a typical aircraft, the wiring system design definition is scattered across multiple product data managers (PDMs).
One problem with such an arrangement is that system designers need to be able to visualize both three-dimensional geometric data and any related non-geometric data in order to verify and validate wiring systems configurations.
Currently, this problem is addressed using physical mockups (which is sometimes referred to as an iron horse), prototype construction, and paper engineering requirements and/or drawings. These solutions are labor intensive and consume many man hours that could be better applied elsewhere.